powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fightoe
Fightoe was a Kobold-themed monster and was one of the four Barbarian Beasts that were freed by Imperious. He was the partner of 50 Below. He was one of the main antagonists of the episode "Dark Wish". Biography Fightoe did not fight with honor, and (along with Warmax, Shrieker and 50 Below) was sealed away in the Oblivion. However, Imperious set them all free, and commanded them to do his bidding. Imperious told Fightoe & 50 Below and told that he desired to overthrow Octomus and become the new ruler of the Underworld. And he ordered them to destroy Koragg, because he would never betray the Master. 50 Below & Fightoe were first sent to attack Koragg in the forest. With the two of them fighting the single Knight Wolf, they were successful in defeating and wounding him. They then drew the Rangers out at the pier. The Rangers tried attacking 50 Below, but with the power of his orb on his chest, he was able to reflect the Ranger's attacks right back at them. With the teens weak and wanting to take the easy way out, they begged Daggeron to use Jenji. Against his better judgment, Solaris Knight agreed and fired Jenji Shinning Attack. However, 50 Below attacked Jenji before the Shinning Attack hit, and Fightoe then managed to capture the cat genie, With having completed their mission, the two the remaining Barbarian Beasts escaped. They turned Jenji over to Imperious, and the powerful genie is forced to grant Imperious one wish, the Dark Wish was set into place. Rangers became trapped in the alternate reality where there is no Mystic Rangers and Forces of Darkness conquered the world. However when the Rangers showed courage and bravery in the face of insurmountable odds, the Tribunal of Magic reversed the Dark Wish. Fightoe then was turned giant size by Necrolai. The Rangers fought him off in the Titan Megazord, and managed to damage his staff, with the Titan Saber's Galaxy Slash Attack. With his weapon damaged, Fightoe retreated. 50 Below and Fightoe then lured the Rangers out at the Industrial Plaza. While Fightoe fought the Rangers, 50 Below battled Daggeron. These two beasts continued to be more than a match for the Mystic Force. Solaris was soon taken out of the battle. But in a surprise, Koragg showed up and began fighting the beast. Right before he and 50 Below could make the final strike, the Rangers were quickly teleported to a save location by the Tribunal of Magic just before the fire power of the two monsters could finish them off. As a reward for learning to take responsibility for their actions, the Tribunal of Magic then granted the Rangers the power of the Mystic Force Legend Warriors. With this new power and the Mystic Lion Staff weapons, the Rangers were able to take on Fightoe and 50 Below. Each Ranger used Code 1, the Elemental Attack, on their Mystic Lion Staffs. Fightoe was greatly weakened and fled, leaving 50 Below alone to get destroyed by the Mystic Rangers. Imperious (annoyed by Fightoe leaving 50 Below to be destroyed) then sent Fightoe to the Nether Dimension, where the beast realized that he was tricked and was transferred into a giant mechanical monster called Ursus. The great evil monster was then destroyed by the Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker Spin Attack taking what was left of Fightoe with him. Personality Fightoe, alongside 50 Below is one of the Imperious's most loyal monsters. Fightoe is cold, cunning, unpredictable and ruthless. He is extremely egoistical, arrogant, confident, stubborn, abusive and loves to mock on his enemies. It is shown that he dislikes rangers and contemptuously despise them. But he underestimated them later and it caused his defeat alongside 50 Below. He is very loyal to Imperious and loyaly does all his orders. Though it was actually his greatest mistake, as Imperious eventually betrayed him. He also demonstrates sense of humor sometimes. Powers And Abilities *'Strength: '''As with Warmax, Shrieker and 50 Below before hand, Fightoe is one of the strongest monsters. *'Extraordinary Leaper: Fightoe can leap at an incredible distance. *'Portal Spell: '''Fightoe can conker portal to teleport to any location at will. *'Eye Lasers: Fightoe can fire strong red energy lasers from his eyes. Arsenal *'Bubble Wand Staff:' Fightoe is armed with a bubble wand-like staff for combat. **'Lighting Bubble Beam:' Fightoe can fire a beam made of purple lighting and bubbles from his staff. **'Bubble Rock Blast:' Fightoe can also use his staff to created a bubble, turn it into a rock and fire it at his enemy's. **'''Capture Spell: '''Fightoe can also use his staff to capture anyone in it. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Fightoe is voiced by Jason Hoyte. Notes *As of today, it remains unknown on what type of mythological creature Fightoe is based on, there are two possible outcomes: **Fightoe's appearance could be based off of a Hell-hound, a mythological flaming dog-like beast that lives in fires of hell. ***Fightoe's appearance could also be based on a Cerbarice, another mythological dog-like beast that has three heads (similar to that of a Hydra) and guards the entrance to the Underworld. *Fightoe is the only Barbarian Beasts that does not get destroyed by rangers, and is the first and only monster in Power Rangers Mystic Force that does get destroyed by the Mystic Force Power Rangers, although he is destroyed in Ursus when the Manticore Megazord destroyed Ursus itself. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Barbarian Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains